Broken Ice, Broken Life
by MintyMoon
Summary: Wishfang and Honeyglaze are both young warriors with dark secrets. With secrets around every corner, how will they survive?


Honeykit stared out of the nursery. _What a boring life I have!_ She thought as Grasskit stumbled on her tail. Honeykit hissed and went to the opposite corner of the nursery. Honeykit hated her life. She hated everyone. She spent her days thinking about running away. She had a sister named Wishkit and a brother named Grasskit. Her mother Rabbitpelt stood up and walked to the fresh kill pile. More like Rabbitheart. Honeykit sprang to her feet. This was her chance! To finally have an adventure! She ran out of the nursery, the frigid air slapping her face, her nose scrunched up. She shrunk down and went to the exit of the camp. She heard a crashing behind her and sprinted like she was running from a horde of badgers. She tripped over a rock after she got about 15 tail lengths away from the camp. Her paw was bleeding, but she struggled along, not knowing where to go. She heard a whisper behind her and whipped around to see who had followed her. She saw the grey tail of Grasskit sticking out behind a juniper bush.

"I know you're there, Grasskit." She said, annoyed.

"How did you know?" Grasskit asked, stepping out of the bushes.

"Your tail. And I heard you saying something... Were you talking to yourself?" Honeykit asked.

"No," Grasskit said, gesturing his tail for whoever it was to come out. Wishkit stepped out, looking embarrassed. Honeykit glared at her.

"Lets go to the lake!" Suggested Grasskit, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Wishkit said, perking up.

"Fine..." Honeykit said, trying to hide her excitement.

"This is fun!" Grasskit said, sliding around on the frozen lake. Honeykit stepped onto the ice, the coldness sending shivers down her spine. As soon as she was adjusted to the temperature, she started gliding around on the ice, using her claws to brake when she needed to. She found a piece of ice on top of the lake.

"Let's play with this!" Honeykit happily suggested, hitting the ice with her paw so it slid over to Grasskit. He looked at it, his eyes sparking with creativity.

"How about 1 of us has to get the ice chunk across the lake, while 2 of us try to stop the other?" Grasskit asked, practically jumping up and down already.

"That sounds good..." Wishkit said bashfully.

"I'll be the one trying to get the ice chunk to the other side!" Grasskit said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be it next time!" Directed Honeykit. Grasskit slid to the other side of the lake, while her and Wishkit slid to the middle of the lake.

Grasskit started towards us, keeping the ice chunk in front of him, and hitting the ice with his paws when he needed to hit it. Honeykit and Wishkit slid towards him, with Honeykit in the front, she was baring her fangs, she almost crashed into Grasskit, but he had dodged her and was now half way across the lake. Wishkit was right next to him, fighting to keep up with him, she was smiling.

"Speed it up, Wishkit!" Yelled Honeykit, making Wishkit's smile vanish. Wishkit slipped on the ice and we heard a cracking sound, Honeykit perked her ears up, wondering what this strange sound was.

"Watch out!" Grasskit screamed, tackling Wishkit out of the way.

"Hah, we win!" Honeykit bragged, puffing out her chest.

"How can you think of winning at a time like this?" Grasskit hissed. Shocked by Grasskit's sharp remark, Honeykit's pelt stood on end. Her eyes narrowed, staring at Grasskit. He was bounding towards her, even though the cracking sound had ended.

"We have to get back to camp!" Grasskit demanded.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Asked Honeykit.

"No but-"

"You said I could be the cat who had the ice chunk next!"

"But-"

"Please, just one more round?" Honeykit begged.

"Okay... But we have to be quick, and stay off the ice crack, even if it means losing!" Grasskit informed, eyes full of worry.

"Yay!" Honeykit said as she glided off towards the other side of the lake, as Grasskit and Wishkit skated to the middle of the lake. Honeykit began slowly pushing the ice with her paws, and steadily sped up until she was going faster then the RiverClan stream in the summer. Honeykit easily skated past Wishkit, but Grasskit was right behind her. Honeykit grunted as she tried to increase her speed, Wishkit was catching up to Grasskit now, they were both right behind her now, Honeykit decided to leap, and she did. When she hit the ice, an ominous cracking sound was made when Honeykit hit the ice, but she darted forward, too fast for the lake to swallow her.

"Help!" Wishkit yelped as she fell into the lake, with Grasskit falling in right behind him. Honeykit whipped around to see Wishkit struggling to get out of the freezing lake. Wishkit had a panicked expression, while Grasskit maintained a calm expression, like he knew this would happen. Honeykit looked at him, his expression not changing, just staring right into Honeykit.

"Stop it!" Honeykit yelled at Grasskit. Grasskit didn't do anything. Suddenly Wishkit managed to hop out of the frigid water, but she collapsed on the ice as fast as she had fallen into the water. Honeykit stared at Wishkit, she wasn't staring at Honeykit, she just looked worried. Honeykit looked back around at Grasskit, he still had a blank expression. Honeykit couldn't stand it anymore. She walked slowly over to the place where he had fallen in.

"Good bye, Grasskit" She muttered, pushing him under water with her front paw. Then there was two glowing eyes under water. Grasskit began to rise out of the water, and into the air.

"This is not the last of me, Honeykit." Grasskit said, like he had had been forced to say that. Grasskit's eyes became cloudy and stopped glowing as he fell into the lake, once again. Honeykit whipped around to see Wishkit lyind down on the ice, her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing.

_Wishkit didn't have to know. Nobody had to know. As far as they know, Wishkit murdered Grasskit._


End file.
